


RWBY: Rewritten + Character Backstories

by QUEEN_JADE



Series: RWBY: Rewritten [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Backstory, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Main Four Age Throughout Each Chapter, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: RWBY;Standing for, "Red, White, Black, Yellow"As well as for, "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang"These four girls each have a story of their own. Tales of their youth, their time at Beacon, and why they chose to attend this school for people wanting to be huntresses and hunstmen.Discover their backstories and reasons behind wanting to become Heroes of Vale.





	RWBY: Rewritten + Character Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get to it, I just want to put out a quick disclaimer.
> 
>  
> 
> I am well aware that other people have done the same thing I have done. But everyone has there own way of how RWBY should be. I don't know you, and I don't know your preferences. This is my way. So please do not send hate towards me because I didn't rewrite RWBY the way you think it should be and just leave me be.  
> Cool? Cool. 
> 
> And this chapter will also include some personal headcanons of mine in this. Plus, I might write more in the future.
> 
> So, with that out of the way,  
> Let's get into it!!

September 31st, 2098.

Ruby Rose was brought into the World of Remnant by her loving family.

 

Her mother, Summer Rose.

Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

Her eldest half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Her uncle, Qrow Branwen.

And her absent step-mom, Raven Branwen.

 

Ruby never knew much about Yang's biological mother, she was never present. And when she was, Ruby was too young to remember seeing what she looked like, hearing the sound of her voice, anything.

She was only 2 years old when Raven left, and was never seen again. But was only 5 when she saw her mother die right before her silver eyes.

 

On that day, Yang and Ruby were playing their game "Heroes and Monsters" outside their home. Yang was the "monster" and Ruby was the "hero."

While Ruby would smack with Yang foam sword, jump on each other and laugh until they cried, Ruby and Yang were unaware of the pitch black monster that lurked from behind the wave of trees. Glowing red and yellow eyes staring ravenously at their targets. Its extended tounge licking its muzzle to wipe off the drool.

It growled at them, and it was loud enough for the girls to hear. They froze, and looked out the forest to see where the growl had come from. 

And before they could comprehend what it was, a beowolf alpha emerged from the bushes, charging at them.

The girls shrieked louder than their little hearts could hold. This was also the moment Ruby discovered her semblance. 

Speed.

Ruby grabbed Yang's wrist and before they knew it, they were soaring quickly through the air and into their home. Rose petals falling behind them as well. Ruby and Yang pushed all their weight on the front door while the beowolf clawed and barked at the door, at time almost getting in the house.

They screamed for their mom and dad, and they both came running down. When they saw what was happening, Summer ordered Tai to take their children upstairs, and to stay with them in their room until she got back.

Tai scooped up the kids, despite their fighting to be let go and to see mom, and relocated them to Yang's room. While Tai was rushing up the stairs, Ruby squirmed out of Tai's arms and ran to her mother. She was shouting "MOMMY!!" while tears ran down her face. Wrapping her arms around Summer's legs, begging her not to go.

"I promise mommy will be okay, Ruby!" Summer said, though she knew she was lying, but hoped she really would live to see her daughters grow. She picked up her crying daughter, and kissed her on the forehead. Their silver eyes locking. "I love you." Was the last thing they heard Summer say before she handed Ruby to Tai, ran outside, and fought the beast.

Tai knew he needed to help his wife, so he ordered the kids to stay put, grabbed his weapon, and ran outside. Ruby and Yang watched out their window as their parents swung their weapons at the beast.

Inside, Ruby and Yang were cheering for Summer and Tai to slay the demonic canine. Mama's strong after all, she could take on anything!

But, the beowolf wouldn't fall, it fought back no matter how hard they swung. Eventually the wolf had enough of this game of Cat and Mouse. It crept towards Tai, and slung its claws across Tai's torso. Sending him flying and slamming into a tree.

The sisters' eyes grew wide, and the yelled for their dad to get up. Banging on the glass in Hope's that they would hear them.

_**"DADDY!! GET UP!!"** _

_**"PLEASE DAD, PLEASE BE OKAY!!"** _

_**"DAAADD!! MOOOMM!!"** _

_**"MOMMY!! SAVE OUR DADDY!!"** _

They watched as Summer ran to Tai, checking his pulse and his breathing. His shirt was stained red, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

From the inside of trees, a crow flew down from the branches and in front of Summer. Transforming back into a human, and the sisters cheered when they saw their Uncle Qrow.

"I'll take him inside! He'll be fine, I promise. Where are Ruby and Yang?!" He shouted as Summer fought.

"They're inside. Fix him up and send him to my girls. DON'T LET THEM OUTSIDE THAT ROOM, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She commanded. Qrow nodded and rushed inside the house.

The girls couldn't keep their eyes off of Summer. They still cried and begged their mom to win this fight. A little spark of hope arose in them when the wolf fell down, and didn't move for a good minute.

Summer panted, and moved slowly away from the body before rushing inside.

But, the alpha stood up. And just like her husband, slashed its claws across her back before she could make it to the door. Then it grabbed Summer by her calf, and flung her until her leg was clean off. She screamed and cried. Yelling for Qrow and Tai to help her.

Ruby and Yang cried hysterically, and screamed for their mother to fight back. 

"PLEASE MOM, NO!!" Yang shouted, pounding her fist against the glass.

Qrow and Tai ran outside, Summer reached her hand out to them. Screaming the words "HELP ME!!" but before they could do anything, the wolf bit down on her torso and... slashed her neck.

Her eyes and mouth were wide open, but glossy. Her breathing stopped and she was as still as a statue. Her clothing ripped.

She was gone.

 

_**"MOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"** _

 

The girls screeched so loud Qrow and Tai could hear it. Tai insisted he stay and finish the beast off while Qrow went up to the girls. 

When Qrow was in the room, he backed the girls away from the window and held them tight ad they sobbed. They gripped Qrow's shirt tightly and soaked it wet from their tears.

"It'll be okay, girls.. it's okay, it's okay. I got'cha." Qrow cooed, rubbing the girls' back.

 

* * *

 

Tai and Qrow didn't let Ruby and Yang see them bury their mother, but they did take them to see where she was buried afterwards.

The girls were silent, but Ruby would not stop sniffling and wiping her silver eyes. Yang's lilac eyes flooded with tears as well. Her biological mother left without any explanation, and her step-mother was dead. Now she too was left no mother, again.

Tai stood on one knee in front of Ruby, and hugged her.

To make her feel better, and to calm her down.

"Ruby, Yang.." he said. "I know all of this is so shocking and hard for you. It is for all of us.. but, you want to know something?"

"What?" Ruby asked, cocking a brow.

"Mommy is still here. Though she may not be right next to us." He placed his hand over Ruby's heart, and smiled. Before he could continue explaining in a way they could understand he asked, "Do you know what angels are?" 

Ruby and Yang nodded.

"Well, that's what mommy is now. A beautiful angel, who's watching us from the clouds above. And I bet she's looking down on us right now, and smiling. I think she's very proud of how brave you two are. I am too."

Ruby's eyes glimmered in awe. "Really?" She said. "That's right, kiddo." Qrow said softly, a smirk across his face as he shook his hand on Ruby's hair. Ruby seemed to start calming down now, Yang did too. At least Tai managed to make her feel a bit better, now that she knew that her mommy wasn't really gone.

Tai's smile quickly faded, his eyes darting to the grass. "And.. I'm sorry you had to see that.." Guilt washed over him. His girls were now traumatized by the sight of their own mother getting slaughtered by a Grimm. Their lives will most likely never be the same again.

Yang and Ruby went silent. Their smiles fading too. Qrow only sighed. "Don't beat yourself up, Tai. You were hurt.. if anything, it's my fault I left her out there alone. She's strong.. but that Grimm was an alpha beowolf. There's no way she could take on that thing alone." Qrow frowned, hands behind his back and reading the words on her tomb.

 

 

> _**"Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter"** _

 

Since Tai made them feel better, it was time for the sisters to make their dad feel better.

Ruby and Yang hugged Tai, making his smile return. "I love you both so much." Tai said softly, embracing his daughters tightly.

"We love you too, daddy."

 

* * *

 

When Ruby turned 8, she had the idea of how to really impress her mom. She wanted to be a Huntress, promising that she would grow stronger as she grew older. Qrow taught her how to correctly wield a weapon, (using the foam sword in replacement of a dangerous real on. Whether it be a sword, a scythe, etc. He wanted Ruby to imagine the foam sword as a different weapon.

He would teach her what the weapon was, and how to use it. She was too young to be using a real one, so he bought her toy guns for when he was teaching her how to shoot.

Out of all the weapons he had her pretend the foam sword to be, the scythe turned out to be her favorite.

So, he had a wooden scythe made for her, and gave it to her on her 10th birthday. Since then, Ruby had been learning how to properly use such a weapon.

Ruby was 14 years old when she attended Signal Academy. Where there were more lessons on how to wield a weapon, such as a scythe. 

She was around that age when she made her most prized possession, Crescent Rose.

Overtime, Grimm have migrated closer to Patch. The family have spotted a baby Nevermore and a wandering beowolf from time to time. Taiyang made a plan for them to stay safe whenever they encountered a Grimm. Stay calm, slowly back away, make no eye contact, and once out of eyesight.. run. And if they had their weapons in hand and the Grimm decides to attack them.. use it.

Over those 10 years without her mother, Ruby still kept her mother in her thoughts and heart. Still keeping her promise that she will grow to be stronger, faster, and smarter as she grew. 

Her mother would definitely be proud of how she has turned out.

* * *

Ruby visits Summer's grave nearly everyday, no matter what the weather is. Raining, snowing, whatever. 

What Ruby does there everyday is speak to the grave, or in a way, speak to her mother.

She'll talk about how her day was, what happened, and how Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow are doing. 

Doing this brings comfort to the young girl, and keeps thinking about what Tai had said to her the first time she came here all those years ago. 

 

> **_"A beautiful angel, who's watching us from the clouds above. And I bet she's looking down on us right now, and smiling. I think she's very proud of how brave you two are."_ **
> 
>  

 

One snowy winter day, Ruby went to her mother's grave as normal. This time not updating Summer about her day, but more to talk about how she wishes that she was still here. She would crouch down, her red cloak flowing in the blizzard, and tears rolled down her face.

She wishes her mother was still here, and that she wouldn't be watching from the Heavens on how her day went or how Yang and Tai are. But she wishes Summer would be here right next to her.

She embraces the grave, sobbing.

She begins to calm down a little bit, still sniffling. 

Ruby had many methods for making herself feel better. One of them included talking walks alone. 

She gets up on her feet, turns her heel, and before she leaves she says to the grave, "I love you mom." Then leaves.

She wanders along the white snow painted on the trees. The crunching of her black boots being one of the only sounds to be heard, other than the whistling of the wind. That is until multiple growls were heard as Ruby approaches an empty space in the forest. Almost as if it were an arena created by mother nature herself. She freezes in her tracks. Hand over her Crescent Rose, preparing herself for combat.

And there, beowolves approach her. Crouching and crawling slowly to their prey. These wolves look more peculiar than the ones she'd seen at home. They have no boney armor and spikes on their bodies. They looked like regular black wolves. But of course, their piercing red eyes gave it away that they were no regular wolves.

They snarled at her, and a couple leaped into the air, aiming for Ruby. Claws were out and ready to slice. Once the landed, their prey disappeared into a bundle of rose petals.

Ruby, while in midair, flings her sniper out and fires at the Grimm in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> ᴿᴱᴬˢᴼᴺˢ ᶠᴼᴿ ᴿᴱᵂᴿᴵᵀᴵᴺᴳ ᶜᴱᴿᵀᴬᴵᴺ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳˢ:
> 
> • While it is cool that Ruby's birthday is on Halloween, I just cannot see Ruby being a Scorpio. If you don't know what I Scorpio is, it is one of the zodiac signs. Scorpio birthdays typically range from October 23rd - November 22. Yes, I do know a Scorpio's personality, but I just thought Ruby's personality fit for a Libra. So I changed her birth date.  
> \- And since I headcanon RWBY volumes 1-3 taking place in 2113, the year 2098 was 15 years ago around the time. And since Ruby's supposedly 15 as of Volumes 1-3, I put two and two together and 👏 BAM!!
> 
> 『◌ 🥀 ◌』
> 
> • We have no idea how Summer died. We don't know whether she died of sickness, was murdered by someone or something, or if she died by suicide. Though suicide is probably the last thing we think Summer would do, then again, we don't know her personality. We're told these things about her by characters, rather than shown in flashback sequences.  
> \- To fix this, I also added a bit more to Ruby's character and why she wants to be a Huntress; By witnessing her mother's death, and making it her goal that she will kill the Grimm that took her mother away from her, and so Summer can see how much she's grown since the moment they last laid eyes on each other. Just the thought that Ruby's mother is watching her from Heaven and smiling at what she has become keeps her going and strives her into becoming the best huntress she can be.


End file.
